Cadence Notevilgoodpony
Children's book author | alliance = | goal = | home = | likes = | dislikes = | powers = | weapons = | eyes = Light purple | mane = Moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks | coat = Pale, light grayish cerise | family = Francis Sparkle (former fiancé) Candace (identical twin sisterFriendship is Witchcraft: Horse Women) | friends = | enemies = Twilight Sparkle | love_interests = Francis Sparkle (formerly) }} Princess Cadence Notevilgoodpony was a world peace advocate, organ donor, wildlife conversationalist, children's book author, and the freely-elected leader of her own country even though she didn't have any royal blood. She is voiced by Jenny Nicholson. Biography Princess Cadance Notevilgoodpony is Francis Sparkle's former fiancé who was captured by Twilight Sparkle because Twilight wanted her brother to marry her, but it might have also been mind control. Personality Cadance seems to be a rather ignorant pony, and can get a little mean. However, she is mostly caring, since she is a world peace advocate and a wildlife conservationist. She is also humble, as she stated she didn't like to brag. Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Francis Sparkle Cadance is Francis' former fiancé. Twilight Sparkle Cadance is a rival to Twilight, just to have a chance to marry Francis Sparkle. In Foaly Matripony, she meets Twilight, being very quiet and not seeming to care about Twilight's poem stating she will steal her fiancé and destroy her. In the end, when Cadence and Francis do have a wedding (only themselves, Celestia, and the Mane 6 as bridesmaids turned up, and she didn't have any of Applejack's food or wear Rarity's outfits since all the wedding budget went to cancer research in a hospital), Twilight chases her off to capture her and trap her in a cave, and 2 seconds later Francis and Twilight get married instead. Candace Candace is Cadance’s identical twin. She doesn’t know about her death. Applejack Candace throws the bag of apple tarts given to her by Applejack in a charity food drive bucket due to being allergic to them. Rarity Candace didn't care when Rarity said that her dress didn't look like a wedding dress and that she and Francis will have many, many beuatiful babies. Episode Appearances Trivia *Sometimes, she is depicted to shape-shift into many forms, including Candace. *Cadance is often refered to by ponies as a "princess," but in no way is she a member of royalty (despite leading a country). **She is probably stated as such for her many titles. *Cadance’s last name is a play on four words on this quote: "It's not '''an evil pony, it's a '''good pony." *At the end of Foaly Matripony, she was seen in a cave cowering before Twilight, who most likely left Cadance there to die with her skeleton left out. **At the end of the credits of that episode, it shows Cadance’s decayed skeleton (a mare's body with Cadance’s shoes, necklace, and tiara) in the underground cave Twilight trapped her in; proving that she is dead. *She is allergic to apple tarts. Gallery References Category:Supporting characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Females Category:Deceased characters